housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
THE GALLIFRAX PROTOCOL
' ''THE GALLIFRAX PROTOCOL''' is the 71st arc in ''Housepets!. Characters * Peanut * Grape * Max * Tarot * Spirit Dragon Plot Grape overhears Peanut talking about date plans with Tarot over the phone, and jealously asks where/when she's taking him. Peanut replies it's merely a date, dinner, a movie, the arcade, a walk in the the park. When Grape asks if they're staying in town, Peanut says they are, but in the "Gallifrax Dimension." Grape explains to Tarot that taking Peanut to these awesome places isn't fair on her. Tarot tries to explain that multiverse travel is dangerous on mortals, but Grape retorts back that she once said the same thing about this universe. Tarot offers to go on a double date, and Grape drags Max along, who had appeared out of nowhere. Tarot transports everyone to the Gallifrax Dimension, and Grape immediately notices one thing...everyone is now quadrupedal. Max and Grape struggle with their sudden change in body structure, but Peanut has already done it before. Tarot explains that animals move like horses, yet humans remain the same (exactly as in real life). Grape and Max wander off on their own, while Tarot and Peanut sit at a table Lady and the Tramp style. Tarot explains she has something serious to talk to Peanut about later. Eventually Max and Grape discover a fish market. Max tries to get the fish monger's attention, but in this universe, he cannot communicate with him, and ends up getting hit in the face with a boot. Back at the restaurant, Peanut and Tarot get ready to recreate the scene from Lady and the Tramp. However the chef ran out of spaghetti, so he made them rigatoni instead. Both admit they've never seen the movie before sloppily burying their heads in and chowing down. Max and Grape are silently sharing their own fish, Max attempts to convince Grape he had it, but Grape is quick to remind him that humans cannot understand them. After a playing at the arcade, Tarot and Peanut go to the movies, Peanut asking Tarot about what she wanted to talk to him about. Tarot doesn't want to explain all of it, but hints it has to do with The Game, but Peanut mistakes it for "the game", and cries that Tarot made him lose. As Grape and Max walk down an alleyway, Grape dejectedly wishes they had gone with Tarot and Peanut. Max tries to cheer her up by hopping on the fence and singing "Someone's Rocking My Dreamboat" but ends up getting another boot to the face. Peanut and Tarot go for a walk in the park, Tarot finally tells Peanut what she wanted to talk about, concerning Spirit Dragon. Peanut thinks she's Tarot's dragon form, but Tarot tells him that she's not her 'form,' they're separate entities. Peanut realizes he's been cheating on Tarot. He asks her why didn't she tell him, she tells him they did, but he didn't listen. Spirit Dragon then reveals herself, as she had been trailing the two all day disguised as various people. Tarot tells Peanut he has to choose between the two right now. In a trash pile, a sore Max is mistaken for a raccoon (on the account that he has two black eyes) by two alley cats. Spirit Dragon tells Peanut she loves him dearly, though Peanut reminds her they only went on one date. Spirit Dragon says that she gave him his telepathic bond, though Peanut questions what happened to it. Tarot explains that she and Dragon have been bickering, which in turn has been weakening her powers. Peanut replies that he thought Tarot was turning normal, visibly agitating her. Regrettably, Peanut turns Spirit Dragon down, as he can't 'choose' her over Tarot. Broken-hearted, Spirit Dragon begins to cry, causing a massive rainstorm. Max and Grape arrive on the scene, and Grape questions what's going on. Peanut explains everything that has happened, including Spirit Dragon's reaction to being rejected and Max snaps. He furiously asks how can a god know how pain feels, to sink to the bottom, to know you're not good enough for the one you love...and ends up in a white void. Max realizes he's no longer a quadruped, and finds Spirit Dragon crying in her room. He apologizes for yelling, claiming the four-legged world got to him. Spirit Dragon understands, telling him that we're never prepared to understand what others struggle to go through, but if it wasn't hard, we would remain complacent. She says that experiencing what others feel is like waking up. Before he can say anything else, Max wakes up in bed. Grape comes by and asks what all the yelling was about. Max seems shocked that all that really happened, but Grape isn't surprised, and offers to show him her giant blue gryphon feather. Grape asks Max why he thinks he's not 'good' enough for her, and he sadly tells her that he thinks she's awesome and all he ever does is screw up. Grape hugs him, telling him everyone makes mistakes, and they shouldn't hold them against one another. Meanwhile Tarot is seen pulling Peanut by his ear, intending to put him in the doghouse for that 'normal' jab, despite the fact they don't live together. Events *Peanut learns Spirit Dragon and Tarot are separate entities, although he was told in We're Snowed In! *Peanut finds out about Spirit Dragon's crush on him and turns her down. Trivia *It is shown in To The Market To The Market that Maxwell knows how to speak Spanish in some extend. **This strip was uploaded twice. The first version had many grammar errors for a Spanish sentence, the second had only a spelling error. ***From Rick's comment in the forums, it can be assumed that this spelling mistake was intentional. *Peanut and Tarot sitting at a table is a reference of the spaghetti scene from Lady and the Tramp. *Peanut mistakes The Cosmic Game for The Game. *Maxwell sings part of Someone's Rocking My Dreamboat by The Ink Spots before getting hit in the face with a boot. *Grape brings up Pete's blue gryphon feather from The Grove. *Spirit Dragon crying makes it rain again in Heaven's Not Enough, Part 3. Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:2013 Category:Cosmic Nerds Category:Romance Category:20+ Page Arcs